


Drowned Out

by Lucenthia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, BoO continuation, Dark, Dark!Percy, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucenthia/pseuds/Lucenthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have saved the world from the Giants, but they aren't alright. Tartarus scars people, and sometimes no one realizes until it's too late. Follow Percy as he tries to wrestle with his newfound powers, and live a normal life with Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Walk in that familiar yet surreal setting of dreams where everything both fades away and surges forward. Watch as the pyramids crumble, Olympus falls, its debris smashing into New York like unholy comets. But always at the end you see your greatest fear, standing pale and strong, with eyes as boundless and cruel as the ocean that killed Odysseus’ crew just because it could._

_Hair as black as the depths of Nyx herself, as tall and proud as Hercules, he will draw you in. No more do you scream at the sight of mere spiders. Your greatest fear is so much more crushing. It makes your chest sag with despair. It burrows through you mind on and on, forever and ever and—_

“Annabeth, would you care to enlighten the class?”

Open your eyes. Stare at the board and try and determine if the function you’re supposed to integrate is denoted as _f(x)_ or _g(x)_. As Percy so often says, dyslexia really sucks.

It’s simple. A simple integration by parts. Separate the expression into two parts and integrate them one by one. Give the answer and sense your classmates giggling at you. Sense one half of the room whispering to their neighbours while the other half glares at you for understanding so easily what they don’t.

Stare out the window. Stare at the sheet of glass dividing the world, with a smog-filled city on one side and an isolate room on the other where people smirk at you. Keep on staring as your thoughts drift back to Tartarus, wandering the slimy wasteland searching an exit that seemed impossible to find.

Hear the bell ring and briskly walk out of class before the others have packed their belongings. Walk out into the courtyard and go to the corner where you usually meet Percy.

He’s already there, and he grins at you with that cheeky grin you loved so much. With just a tilt of his head he makes you feel like there’s an inside joke he’s already told you. You think back to your nightmare and feel a pang of guilt.

“Hey, Wise Girl.”

Cringe inwardly at the name, because you aren’t that girl who told him he drooled in his sleep, and you aren’t the girl who clung to him as the two of you fell to the depths of Tartarus.

He sees one version of you when you are another. He sees whole skin when there are puckered scars. Feel another pang of guilt, then respond, “Hey, Seaweed Brain.”

He puts an arm around you, and after a moment hesitation, you relax. “How’s your day been so far?”

Act funny, say something witty to let him know you’re okay. Say, “I’d rather get personal training from Clarisse back at the camp.”

“That bad, huh?” Percy rubs your head. “You don’t have to come here, you know. You’d be fine starting university now.”

“But I wouldn’t be able to do it with you.” And you believe what you say.

It’s the answer Percy wanted to hear. Stand together for several minutes while people mill around in front of you and try to imagine that the Percy holding you is the same person that held you in the stables of _Argo II_.

You succeed and give him a genuine smile.

Listen to the bell ring and head back inside. Percy suggests the two of you skip the last period of the day, but all you do is give him one of your looks and he sighs. It’s one of your normal routines. Keep up your frown but rejoice inside at the brief return to normalcy.

Catch yourself against the lockers as a girl deliberately jostles you and makes you drop your folders. Sloppy. You should have been aware of her.  Percy’s gaze settles on the people staring at the spectacle. They whisper to each other, then quickly walk away when they realize Percy is staring at them. Grip Percy’s arm as he narrows his eyes. Whisper, “They’re not worth it. Don’t let them get to you.”

Percy doesn’t respond. Feel uneasy, because Percy could always come up with a clever reply, because Percy could always make a joke about anything, including the gods and the titans. Say, “We’ve faced a lot worse, remember?”

Percy nods and smiles at you. Peace is restored.

Class is the same, but this time at least you don’t fall asleep. Instead you get to listen a teacher talk about _Hamlet_. It’s an interesting story wherein the prince Hamlet goes mad by trying to maintain a façade of insanity. Ponder if it’s any surprise that Hamlet wasn’t able to keep two personalities within him at the same time. The rational detective and the insane adolescent couldn’t have co-existed. Two sides of the same person can’t consolidate. It seems so obvious.

Spend the class wondering whether this applies to real life. Spend the class wondering whether people actually are two sides of the same coin.

Remember Percy’s eyes when he choked Akhlys and did it out of anger. Wonder if he was merely acting merciless to survive Tartarus, or if he’s merely acting now to pretend he’s normal. Your nightmare and your boyfriend all contained in one vessel. Something has to overflow soon, doesn’t it?

The bell rings. Exit the classroom and find Percy waiting for you outside. You suspect he leaves class early to be outside first waiting for you, but it’s unimportant. Leave with Percy’s hand in yours. Walk briskly with him back home where you’ll help him with homework.

Stiffen as you hear a soft mewling in the distance. Riptide is in Percy’s hand as he stalks towards the sound. Ignore your rapidly beating heart as both you and Percy stalk towards the sound. Your knife slides into your hand and you cover Percy as he takes the lead with Riptide pointing forward.

A baby centaur lies on the ground with bent legs that are thinner than your wrist. A sphinx stands over it with blood on its claws that steams and crackles in open air.

Look behind you to make sure this sphinx hunts alone while Percy growls. “Back off.”

The sphinx sneers and jabs at the centaur’s underbelly. Feel a stab of fear as Percy’s fist clenches and the puddle of mud around him ripples and sputters. “I told you to back off.”

“But this little centaur is so fun. He squeals just like a little Cyclops.”

The ground trembles and the puddles turn into ribbons of water that trail around Percy’s fist. The sphinx finally realizes something is wrong and flees. Percy stares at the Sphinx as it scampers around the corner, then walks towards the Centaur. Let out a breath you were holding as disaster is averted and Percy is still in control.

“You’ll be alright.” Percy says. He stretches his hand out, as if to stroke the Centaur, but it bleats and scrambles away, then canters off into the distance. It crashes into a dumpster in its haste.

Percy’s hand is hanging in the air. Grab it and comfort him. Rub his shoulder and say, “It’s okay. You still helped it.”

Percy shakes his head but says nothing. His silence is worse than the nightmares the two of you had right after you closed the Doors of Death. Back then you had Gaia to deal with, giants to slay, monsters to outsmart. Now there’s nothing to stop your traitorous thoughts. They are the last remnants of Tartarus, and they are vicious and merciless. Find something to say. Percy’s hand is still frozen in the air and your hand is still on top of it. Push it down to his side and say, “Let’s get back home. We don’t want your mom worrying.”

* * *

 

Sally beams as the two of you walk in. She has been working on her novel but quickly gets out two grilled cheese sandwiches for the two of you that she prepared. “How was school?”

Say, “Great” at the same time Percy says, “Dumb.”

Sally laughs and asks you, “Keeping him out of trouble?”

“Hey!” Percy protests.

Say, “School’s not quite as bad as Tartarus.”

“Still worse than a cell in Hades’ palace, though.” Percy says, “At least there I didn’t have to do math while my soul slowly died.” He flashes a genuine smile at Sally and you see his entire body relax. His shoulders loosen and his eyes aren’t constantly on the move.

Sally has been talking to you. Jerk your head up and listen to her. She said, “I’m sure you and Percy have a lot of work to do.” Nod, smile at her, and say, “Thanks, Mrs. Jackson.”

Your room is divided into two halves. One side is strewn with clothes, a few books lying facedown on their spine and a crushed coke can in the corner. The other side has a desk that you are sitting at with several books stacked on one side and sketching paper dominating the other.

Percy flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. Your room seems divided into two halves, just like you and Percy. One half is organized while the other is cluttered. One side is yours, while the other is his.

You are distracting yourself. Stop it. Throw one of his textbooks at him and get him to do work. He just looks at you in disbelief like you asked him to prance to the Underworld naked. The innocence in his wide eyes make you laugh despite everything and you go over to his bed to try and tug him off, but he’s too heavy. He lies there looking at you in amusement while you laugh and try to make him do his homework. He then pulls you into the bed with him and wraps his arms around you.

Mumble, “Get off. Your SATs are coming up.”

“That’s supposed to make me get up?” Percy laughs in your ear and squeezes you tighter. Don’t wonder how strong his arms are and what they could do to an errant sphinx. You need to stop dwelling on these things and move on, like you always could before.

Something crashes into your window and jolts the both of you out of bed. Riptide is already in Percy’s hand as you whip your knife out from its sheath. The two of you stride to the window, and you feel a cool determination rush through you. It feels disturbingly like peace.

Jason’s head pops up from below. Percy opens the window and quickly shuts it again as Jason tumbles in. His body scrapes past your desk and sends a pile of sketching paper fluttering to the floor. He’s crumpled one of your drafts for a new temple between his legs and Percy takes a protective step towards Jason. There are campfire stories about what happens when anyone disrupts your workspace.

But now is not the time. Jason’s _Camp Half-Blood_ T-shirt is singed and ripped. Blood trickling down his temple. Percy asks, “Aw man, did you hit your head again?”

“No, that was someone else.” Jason’s breathes quickly and staggers to his feet. “I’m really sorry about this but I need your help.”

You and Percy are reluctant to start killing monsters again. You are both tired of it all. But it’s Jason, and you both agree. The two of you hang onto him as he flies you out the window. Percy tugs on Jason’s arm and yells, “What are we looking for?”

“Two flying bikers.” Jason yells back.

“Because why not?” Percy grins at you. Grin back because hunting monsters feels _right_ in the way trying to fit in at school, in the mortal world, never has.

“Who are these bikers?” Percy asked.

“It’s Phobos and Deimos.”

Percy’s grip tightens and the smile on his face vanishes, like a pattern on the sand being washed away by the incoming tide. Jason doesn’t notice and goes on. “I was trying to build them these statues, but they didn’t want normal shrines. After that, they drove away telling me they’d show me what real worship looked like.”

Ask, “Is Piper out there?” Jason and Piper usually build shrines and appease old and forgotten gods together. Unfortunately, duty forced them to try and appease two of the least agreeable gods on the planet.

“I left her to stall Phobos and Deimos.” Jason says, “I tried to fight them, but…” He trails off and keeps on flying. Don’t look at Percy now because his face will be full of rage and won’t be your Percy. He was brought up by an abusive stepfather and bullied by classmates and he doesn’t forgive those who harm others. Especially his friends.

Jason follows the screaming and finds them at a beach on Long Island. Watch the smoke and steam erupt from the sand, and listen to the screams of terror as mortals run from the biker pair.

Piper lies sprawled on the wet sand behind the two twins. Jason flies faster when he sees her, but a funnel of water picks Piper up and shoots her into the air. Jason catches her and drops the two of you into the sea, which washes you in front of Deimos and Phobos.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the fish boy.” One of them says while he levels a shotgun at Percy’s chest. It transforms into a war mace and he steps forward.

The waves crash around you.

Percy’s eyes narrow into vicious slits. “Deimos.” Somehow Percy makes you just as uneasy as the gods of terror and panic. You remember the way he stood in Tartarus, with red shadows illuminating his figure. Banish the image from your mind. Don’t lose your focus, especially against these two opponents.

Phobos lands next to Deimos and laughs. “Here to stop us again, godling? Maybe you can ask your friend how he fared against us.” He and his brother are dressed identically in leather jackets, sunglasses, and black gloves. The only difference you can see is that Phobos’ hair is shoulder length, while Deimos’ is styled into a sharp Mohican.

Step away from Percy and say, “You prey off the fear of others. You only cause mayhem.”

“That’s the worship we want.” Phobos says, “Blondie over there offered us a temple! Can you believe it? We don’t want sacrifices from docile half-bloods, we want fear! We want terror! Give us that, son of Zeus.”

Take a deep breath and stand by Percy’s side. Don’t let your terror show to the gods of terror. Forget about your dream, forget about the scowl plastered on Percy’s face, forget about the way he flexes his hand, forget about his eyes that bore into Deimos’, like he can visualize the very flow of ichor in their veins.

Deimos’ eyes widen and he steps back. He clutches his head and ichor leaks out of his nose. Percy is controlling blood. He shows no remorse like when he muttered that Arachne died too easy. Tug at Percy’s sleeve to try and bring him back. When he jerks his arm away, you know Percy’s gone. Your nightmare stands in his place, tall, proud, and vengeful.

His green eyes are not narrowed in anger. Instead they are deliberate and unforgiving. He stretches out his hand and clenches his fist. Deimos yells as more ichor is squeezed out of his nose. Some dribbles out of his mouth.

Grip his arm and try to bring it down. You have seen this once before and know Percy is overtaken with anger and hate. This is not your Percy, but the Percy forged in Tartarus, and you would do anything to banish him.

Then Deimos glares at Percy and his sunglasses fly off his face. His eye sockets are alight with crimson fire, just like Ares’. He slashes his hand through the air and Percy falls limply to the floor. “How do you like your nightmares, kid?”

Yell, “Let him go!” Rush at Deimos without caring about your nightmares. Deimos doesn’t flinch back. He grins as—

_the beach dissolves and only Percy and Deimos are left. Percy staggers to his feet and there is pure rage in his eyes. They are like the eyes of the storms, calm with a torrent raging all around them. Tranquil only because of the sheer power whirling around them._

_He looms before you, larger than life, and the sea follows his command. It swirls around the three of you in a tempest, blowing your hair into a mess and churning up sand until it blinds you. Percy twitches a hand and encases Deimos in a sphere of water that spins him around without stopping. Deimos’ limbs flail and he struggles, but before long he hangs limply in the prison Percy built._

_He turns to you. Scoot back as his usual mischievous grin is replaced with apathy. He doesn’t give any indication that what he is doing is unnatural. Why would it? He is the boundless sea. He held enough power to destroy Mt. Helens when he was only fourteen, and now he is so much stronger._

_“Tartarus taught me well.” Percy says, “It took Akhlys to show me what I could do. What I should do. I’ll protect you. I’ll protect Grover. I’ll protect everyone.”_

_Your throat seizes up and you can’t say a word. He holds out his hand to you and says, “Nothing will hurt us. Nothing_ can _hurt us. I will stop anything and anyone that comes between us.”_

_He flexes his arm and Deimos drops to the ground. Deimos doesn't move._

_Percy walks towards you as you try to run away. He reaches out to you and his cold hand caresses your cheek. “I love you. I will never leave you, and we will always be together.”_

“Annabeth! Are you okay?”

Gasp and roll over, then quickly get to your feet and look around. Jason is kneeling besides Percy, who is slowly crawling to his feet. Piper puts her hands on your shoulders and repeats, “Are you okay?”

Nod. Croak out a response. “What happened?”

“You fell under Phobos and Demios’ spell.” Piper says, “I used Charmspeak to convince them to go somewhere else.”

“You came just in time.” None of it was real. Repeat that to yourself until you believe it and your body stops trembling. Walk over to Percy who is sitting on the sand. He stares at his clenched fist like it’s the Oracle giving him advice.

Sit down by his side and wait for him to say something. Jason and Piper have enough tact to draw away, giving the two of you some privacy.

The waves crash around you.

“I saw the sea invade Camp Half-Blood.” Percy says, “I saw campers drown, get smashed into the cabins, get sucked under by riptides. I saw Naiaids getting washed away to oblivion. I saw Dryads uprooted from the soil.” He claws at the sand. “And it was me. I was the one who did it. I _killed_ everybody.”

Loop your arm around Percy’s chest and lean into him. Ground him in the real world. Physical contact helps the both of you forget the terrors Deimos and Phobos revel in. His shoulders relax slightly, but his hands still claw at the sand. “I could do so much. I could kill gods. I could stop gods like Deimos and Phobos. I almost killed Akhlys. But what if I end up hurting everyone instead?”

Say, “You don’t need to protect everyone. You don’t have to do everything by yourself.”

“Do you remember what happened in Tartarus?” Percy stares at you and cradles your hand in his. “I stood up to Akhlys. I had power over a _goddess_. We don’t have to play by their rules anymore. The gods can’t make us do anything.” The sea is silent.

You know your fatal flaw is hubris, but you never knew Percy shared it. Wrap your other hand around Percy’s and say, “You don’t have to do this for me. Think of yourself.”

What Percy has is not hubris. If you had this power you would be eager to change things, to use it to shape the world. Percy hates fighting, but he will still do it for you and everyone else. Even at his worst he is still a better person than you are. Swallow hard and say, “Let’s go back home. We can try and defeat them another day.”

“We should go now.” Percy stands up. “They’ve been in New York for too long. This is our territory.”

The sea has been silent for too long. Look at the sea. The tide has receded. The sea is being held back, leaving several yards of packed sand that slope away from you. It continues to draw away, pulling tighter and tighter until something breaks. As Percy walks towards the city, the waves gather.

“Percy, relax.” Speak firmly. Put urgency in your voice. The sea is drawing back like a taut bowstring, just begging to be released. “There are innocent people in the city. You might hurt them.”

Percy breathes out and the sea gradually creeps up the sand until the waves crash again. He turns to you and smiles, as if he hadn’t just been about to flood Manhatten. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep Jason and Piper waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sally’s worried sick by the time you get home. It’s evening, and she paces about the kitchen while lecturing you about curfews and at least keeping her informed. Feel guilty. After everything she’s been through, she deserves to know where her son is.

She calms down shortly and the three of you sit to dinner. Paul isn’t here, which is something you’re grateful for. There is something jarring and inherently wrong in feeling sad when there are people like them living in such bliss. Paul and Sally have each other, and it’s all they need. Why isn’t it good enough for you?

Sally and Percy are trading small talk, and being around his mother makes Percy feel better. She jokes about something that happened in one of her classes, and Percy follows up with a witty retort that makes things seem like you’re back to normal. Percy makes Sally so happy. There can’t be anything wrong in that.

The two of you finish and offer to help Sally with the dishes, but as usual, she waves it off. “I’ve done them for eighteen years, and there’s no need to stop now.”

The two of you flop down in your bed. Your sketches are still crumpled on the floor from when Jason tumbled in. It feels as if days have passed since then. He puts his arm around you again, but it feels foreign. This arm would just as easily decapitate a god.

“I’m sorry.” Percy says again.

“You don’t have to be.” You should reassure him, but right now you just can’t be bothered. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I let him get to us, to you.” Percy says, “I should have stopped him.”

“They have two godly parents, Percy. It’s natural that you couldn’t stand up to either of them.”

“We’ve killed giants. Me and Jason killed the twins, Otis and,” he frowns and says, “The F-guy.”

Say, “Ephialtes.” Smile when Percy rolls his eyes and says another word that starts with F.

“We killed the giants.” Percy squeezes your shoulder, “We can kill these twins too.”

Stiffen and look at Percy. “Percy, Deimos and Phobos aren’t the giant twins.”

“Yeah, I’d notice if one of them dressed in a tutu.” Percy’s grin that makes his eyes sparkle and his face spell _trouble_ hasn’t changed.

“Since when did we just kill gods?”

“We’ve killed monsters, Titans, and demigods. Gods can't be so different.” Percy sits up and walks over to your desk. “We’ve fought for so long to be together, or to stay alive. I want to hope that we’ll have a quiet life, but we won’t get what we deserve. You should have realized that by now, Wise Girl.”

He grins at you, hoping to get a response, but you are still staring at him. Take a deep breath and say, “Killing gods is just wrong. Who knows what Ares would do to us? And what about Zeus?”

“What about him?”

“They’re his grandsons.”

“Right. Because of course Zeus cares more about his immortal grandsons than he does about his actual kids.” Percy stares at the window and smiles to himself. “He’d pick Deimos over Jason any day."

It’s true but you don’t want to agree with him. Before you can think of a reply, Percy grins again and asks, “You think Hera’s going to start leaving cowpats for Jason to walk into?”

“I think she’s got better things to worry about.”

“She did worse to you when Kronos was rising.” Percy’s smile fades as the memory of the injustice bobs to the surface of his memory. “She’s like Nancy Bobofit, remember?”

“You’ve mentioned her.”

“She was this petty little girl that picked on me and Grover because we were weaker. I made a water fountain explode on her, you know? Before one of the Furies attacked. Usual school stuff.”

Say, “You’ve got a habit of blowing things up.” 

Percy laughs and holds up his biology textbook and waves it at you. “Come on, I thought I was grounded until I passed this stupid subject test.”

“You still are.” Percy’s vendetta is forgotten and his smile is harmless again. Hold his hand as he opens the book and you start to quiz him. He pretends to suffer through it all, but you can tell by the twinkling of his eyes and his tender grip on your waist that he enjoys himself.

The two of you also find your proficiencies in Latin are very helpful. Percy’s dyslexia doesn’t seem to pose a problem when he reads Latin, and almost all the terms he needs to memorize stems from that language.

The two of you alternate between studying and poking and drawing on each other with pens. Accidentally uncap Riptide and quickly drop it in shock. Percy laughs and so do you. Cherish these days. For a moment it’s as if Tartarus or the gods doesn’t exist. You feel lighter in the chest when Percy calls you Wise Girl, and you kiss him gently on the lips again.

Your sleep that night is dreamless, and you wake up well-rested, as if the events of yesterday never transpired. The same doesn’t hold true for Percy.

Awaken when Percy’s body twitches violently and his eyes force themselves open. Feel his heart pounding on his sternum as he tries to remain still so he doesn't disturb you. Slowly run a hand through his hair as Percy buries his face in the small of your back. It’s the only spot he used to be vulnerable in when he had been dipped in the River Styx.

He is vulnerable everywhere now. He holds onto you tightly, as if you are an anchor in this world for him to cling to in a storm. His muffled voice reaches your ear as he says, “I’m okay.”

Say, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“They’re just nightmares. I’ve dealt with worse.” Percy only whispers, but his mouth is right by your ear, and you hear his voice as if he was shouting.

“Talking about things can help. You wouldn’t be burdening me.”

“I would be.” Percy replies. He still doesn’t know that you would rather share his burden than let him bear them for you.  

The floorboards creak as Sally walks up and Percy quickly composes himself. Put on more clothes, as Sally still hasn’t remembered to knock before entering. Pull on jeans and a t-shirt just as Sally comes in and announces that breakfast is ready. The two of you go down and eat breakfast. Percy tries to smile, but Sally is too perceptive.

“You know if there’s something wrong, you can tell me, right?” She leans in and stares intently at her son. Look away. Her earnest gaze hurts more than a syringe in your eyes because she trusts you so much to tell the truth.

Percy shakes his head and says, “Just schoolwork. Nothing serious.” He is much better at lying now. He wants to be honest, but will lie until his tongue grows black if he thinks it will help those dear to him.

Sally nods and Percy scarfs down the rest of his meal. Do the same and flee from the apartment building before Sally can question you anymore.

* * *

 

Classes go by in a muddled haze. Your notes are nothing but scribbles on paper. The story of Hamlet barely interests you. In his quest to kill his uncle, Hamlet succeeded at the cost of the life of everyone else he knew. This doesn’t surprise you.

Percy waits for you in your usual corner, and his smile comes so naturally that it’s as if he’s forgotten about yesterday. “Hey, Wise Girl.”

Say, “Seaweed Brain.” Embrace him and squeeze tighter than usual, then ask, “How was class.”

“It was fine. Got a B+ for my biology coursework last week.”

“And math?” 

“B-.” Percy says, “You were right, it does get easier. At least I don’t have to try read English in that class.”

Say, “Well, the more advanced the math gets, the more letters there are.”

“Typical. Get my hopes up, why don’t you.” Percy nudges you, and you nudge him back. “Well, at least they use Greek letters too.”

“Still counts as reading.” Percy groans but he still smiles, and so do you.

“Hey, lovebirds.” The two of you turn and see Piper sitting on top of the brick wall behind them. “Am I interrupting something?”

Percy shakes his head and asks, “Is it them?”

Piper nods and says, “Jason’s tailing them, but he’s waiting for you two. They’re in Times Square”

Percy nods and takes off at a run. Piper jumps down to you and asks, “Is Percy okay?”

You didn’t see his expression as he took off, but what scares you most is the possibility that he did so with a smile. The same kind of cheeky smile he would get after he outsmarted monsters or beat the opposing team at Capture the Flag. Don’t think about that. Take a deep breath and say, “Yeah, we’re fine.”

* * *

 

Times Square is in chaos. Mortals run in every direction and trample each other. The twins have created a stampede in the middle of New York and it will only spread. Deimos is zooming on his motorbike, trailing fire in his wake. Phobos hovers in the center of it all and plays the air guitar while laughing.

Percy forces his way through the crowd, shoving away a child screeching at the top of her lungs and fending off the panic-stricken flailing of another man beside him. You don’t know what Percy is going to do, but you need to take action.

“Hey, Deimos!” You wave at the one tearing about on his motorbike. He looks at you and grins, and his eyes flicker like furious bonfires. He will make you see your fears. Be ready for them. You have to be strong and be—

_in Olympus as it crumbles from Kronos’ rampage. Watch your dear friend, Luke, jerk like a marionette on strings as the titan eats at him from within. Feel empathy for Luke, because only now do you know what it’s like to be eaten at from the inside._

_Run into the throne room while a statute of Poseidon collapses behind you and grab Luke’s hand. Yell at him to stop, beg him to remember himself._

_He just grins at you with golden eyes shining like drachmas. “This is who I really am. Underneath we are all ruthless beasts who hate the world around us. Percy’s no different.”_

_Plead with him. Remind him of promises he broke._

_“You fear and hate me. I see into you. You are despicable. You should have stopped me from becoming a monster. You should have saved me. And you cannot save Percy. You are_ WEAK! _”_

_His golden eyes flicker and darken to a bronze and then to the pitch black void of Tartarus. Luke’s blond hair darkens to a cascade of ink and your nightmare leers at you. “You took me from Tartarus but Tartarus always stays.”_

_Percy’s skin turns from his normal tan to a pale and translucent sheen, and his hair swirls above him like he’s underwater. “I hate, and I destroy. I am son of the Earthshaker. The god that destroys civilizations with tsunamis. I control the blood, the very essence, of every human being. I was born to destroy.”_

_You are scared of Percy, who helped you bear the weight of the sky. You are scared of the one who you relied on in the depths of Tartarus. Olympus crashes down. Stagger as the chunks of the throne room falls to the ground, revealing immense cracks in the formerly pristine floor._

_Everything breaks._

_He gargles and convulses, and his bones and tendons snap as his body shrinks and contorts into a figure you know so well. Stare into yourself, who cowers and runs from every enemy. Yell at yourself to run, to be a coward, to be ashamed of being so scared of the person you treasure most. Scream as loud as you can as images of Luke and Percy surround you, corrupted from the inside by monsters. Half of them human, half of them abominations whose instinct is to destroy._

_And you are caught in the middle, one half of you trembling in fear, and one half trying to run from them. So run. Run so fast the scenery blurs past you and all you can see are streaks of gold and black that twine and choke you, just as ghosts of Luke and Percy always did._

_Stumble, fall, gasp, crawl, and…_

…the illusion quivers, and for a moment you are in Times Square. Jason darts around Deimos’ head with his sword flashing with his rapid swings. Piper distracts Deimos, so he cannot plunge Jason into his own nightmares. He snarls at Jason, who circles Deimos’ head like a gnat.

See Deimos for the incompetent bully he is. Percy told you about this years ago. Deimos and Phobos are bullies that are as scared of you as you are of them. He scared them off by standing up to them, by eliminating their hold over him.

You can do the same.

Deimos feels his grip on your mind weakening, and he clenches his fist. _Instantly you are knee deep in water and your nightmare stands with his arms outstretched. He is eight feet tall and the sea coils around him like venomous snakes. He leers at you as skyscrapers around him crash into the water, sending waves sloshing against you._

Step forward. He is not your nightmare. He cannot be. You can see Deimos for what he really is. He is your imagination. He is an inkling of what could be. But he is not what truly is.

Step forward. Do it again and again until you are standing less than ten feet away from him. Jason and Piper has forced him to the ground and he is occupied with fighting off Jason while dealing with Piper’s charmspeak. He turns to you and is shocked. His eyes widen and he backs away.

Your vision flickers and you are in between Tartarus and New York. You are standing on both concrete and the malleable flesh of Tartarus. Deimos is both himself and your nightmare.

No. Glare at him and stab him in the chest. For a moment you think you are stabbing Percy, but the illusion stumbles back and suddenly you see Deimos. Listen to screeching in the background and realize it is coming from you. Keep on screeching as you grapple with this man. When you open your eyes, Deimos has thrown you off and is flying away. Avert your eyes. In a flash, he is gone.

Jason grins at you, and you smile back. Genuinely for the first time in weeks, you smile. You have conquered your fears.

A tremor runs through the city. Water shoots from the gutters. Fall to the ground and remember that fear is a fickle thing that will recede like the tide, but return to wash away your monuments and everything else you have built like the sandcastles they really are. Fear is boundless, inconsistent, and eternal. You are stupid to think that you could have banished it.

Wind hurtles through the streets, funneled into Times Square by the buildings. Glass windows strain at their frames. You are forcibly drawn towards Percy and Phobos, who are forming the center of a huge storm. Phobos is laughing and the air around him is a ruddy orange.

Percy is screaming.

He stands in the middle of Times Square. His green eyes are dark. The storm around him and Phobos grows stronger and stronger.

But this is not Percy. You have heard him scream before, and this is not he. This is your nightmare. Your nightmare lets loose a bestial howl that tears at his throat and the air around him. Water buffets you back and forth as individual droplets swarm around your nightmare like locusts drawn to a fresh harvest. The water is hungry, thirsty, for victims.

Just like your nightmare.

Phobos realizes this too late. Even though Percy is drowning in his own nightmares and fears which are so much larger than life, Phobos is wary of his victim. Percy stumbles to and fro clutching his head. All the while he is draining the sewers of New York.

Waves crash around you.

You are now waist deep in water, and the violent waves sometimes dash themselves against your head. Brush away your hair as it tangles in front of your eyes and struggle forward. You have to reach Percy before it’s too late.

Percy rises as he is slowly yet deliberately raised upwards by a pillar of water. He rolls around helplessly in it, but Phobos is still scared. Jets of water spiral all around the two of them, and he is rammed in the back by one of them.

Phobos blasts away the water around him, but it comes back towards him just as quickly. He might as well try to stop the tide from coming in. Lampposts groan and are swept away in the inexorable current. Neon billboards tumble from their place and crash into the sea Percy has made in a flurry of dazzling sparks.

Phobos makes the mistake of letting a leg touch the water. It instantly grips him and sweeps him under. He flails as the riptide flings him into a building. He opens his mouth in pain, and water rushes in. He tumbles over and over in the strong current, unable to find his footing.

Waves crash around you.

Percy’s eyes widen and he starts gasping. He looks around and sees Times Square. The whirlpool around him ceases flowing. Phobos has released Percy from the nightmares and terrors to save himself, because he thinks that a lucid and calm Percy is less dangerous than a scared one.

He is so wrong.

Phobos is not creating any nightmares, but Percy is still stuck inside his own. His chest heaves up and down as he stretches out his hand. His eyes are chiseled out of stone and they are narrowed in fury. Phobos falters and yells in agony. He falls to the ground as he claws at his head. His eyes bulge and he yells, “Stop! Stop, please!”

Percy doesn’t listen. The sea doesn’t listen to the cries of captains as it dashes their ships against the rocks. Percy curls his lips and clenches his hand into a fist, causing Phobos to writhe in the shallow sea Percy has created. He snarls at Percy and his eyes blaze with like a forest fire that spreads with abandon, lusting for anything to claim as its own and turn into ash.

Stumble within ten feet of Percy as he gasps and screams. You don’t know what he is seeing, but his eyes are glazed over and tears slowly trickle down his cheek. Phobos lumbers towards him with his war flail, but Percy thrusts both of his palms towards Phobos, and Phobos continues yelling.

Struggle over to Percy’s side as veins on the side of Phobos’ head and neck bulge. When he raises his wrist, you can see arteries stretching the skin like the ichor within him has a life of its own and is trying to break free of its fleshy prison. Phobos starts to bleed through his nose, eyes and ears, and golden droplets try to escape from their host.

They finally break free.

Ichor decorates your skin like spray paint. Phobos’ wrists and neck and feet rip and ichor mixes with sewage water and chips of concrete. Phobos falls to the ground as he bleeds out. He is leaking like his skin is a sieve. He groans and disappears in flames that are doused by the water roaring around the streets of New York.

Phobos is gone, but Percy’s fears are not. By now you are within arm’s reach of the man, but something stops you from touching him. Something in you yells to get away, but that can’t be right. This is Percy and you can trust him.

When he looks at you, he looks so normal, and that scares you more than anything. He wipes his forehead and grins like he just killed a Hydra single-handedly. “Did Deimos get away?”

Nod. Water is rushing through the drains and gutters of New York, and Percy says, “Hold on, let me just push all this extra water into the sea.”

Jason and Piper are tiptoeing towards Percy. Their weapons are still unsheathed. Jason stop behind you and whispers, “Gods, Percy, what did you do?”

“I’m not sure.” Percy says, “It feels like I killed him, but maybe he’ll reform.”

“He will reform, but it will take a great deal of time and pain.” A voice deeper than thunder pierces the air. Jason whirls around to face his father, Zeus. “The same cannot be said for you.”

Percy narrows his eyes. Maybe it’s a remnant of your nightmare, but in that moment, Luke stands in his place sneering at the gods. Shake your head and remind yourself that this is _Percy_.

Percy shakes his head. “I knew you’d pick their side over ours.”

“How _DARE_ you?” Zeus yelled, “You _DARE_ kill one of your own?”

“They were glorified bullies.” Percy shook his head. “They abused their powers and couldn’t give two _skata_ about mortals.”

“They were sons of my son!”

“Then I know where they got it from.” Percy shrugs, but you can feel the water he released gathering underneath you.

So does Zeus. His eyes crackle with electricity and he said, “You think to challenge me, boy? You think you can get away with killing my grandson—“

“Because family matters. Right, uncle?” Percy spits out the word _uncle_.

“Father, please, he was only—“ Jason tries to intervene but a blast of thunder silences him.

“Silence.” Zeus says, “I will deal with you later.”

“What do you mean?” Only now does Percy raise his voice. “He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Zeus barks out a harsh laugh. “Is that what you call this?” He gestures to the flooded city. “Is that what you call the death of his _NEPHEW?”_

“You’re blaming him for this?” Percy is yelling now and the earth rumbles with him. “You think us mortals are so useful, aren’t you? When you’re too useless to stop the world from ending, when you’re too lazy to blame the right person, when you’re too _WEAK_ to admit to your own failings, here we are! Ready for you to use in any way!”

“Watch your tongue—“

“Watch this!” Percy’s eyes glow and he clenches his fist. For a moment think that Percy will kill Zeus. That he will unleash untold chaos on the world. Then see Zeus smirk and remember what Chiron once told him so long ago: _Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone_. Zeus _wanted_ Percy to attack him.

Zeus raises his hand and blows Percy into a building. Percy’s body slams into the concrete with a _crunch_. As Percy lies there like a broken puppet whose strings have been cut and he glares at Zeus. The god shakes his head and his hand blazes with lightning. “You really thought you stood a chance against me?”

Scream and run. Your world has shrunk to the image of Percy helpless on the ground. Run between him and Zeus. It is suicide, but you are screaming like you never have before. Throw your arms out just as Zeus unleashes his thunderbolt.

In that moment, you don’t know who is screaming louder. Percy is yelling too, and so are Jason and Piper. Then everything is consumed in an inferno of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I got pretty gratuitous with Annabeth's nightmares, but they're fun to write. Anyways, feedback or comments are always appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

You are alive. Open your eyes and see your mother staring at you. She is in her customary white robe, but it is as intimidating as battle armour. She says something but you still cannot hear anything. Your ears are still damaged from Zeus’ thunderbolt.

Tell her this. She waves her hand and your hearing is restored. “I told you he was dangerous.”

Ask, “What happened?” Look around you. You are still in a deserted Times Square, but Percy’s broken body is no longer sprawled behind you. The city is no longer flooded, and only the wreckage of Percy’s rage is left. Overturned cars are piled on the sidewalk. The streets are peppered with glass from dozens of shattered windows.

“Poseidon intervened.” Athena said, “He took Percy away to his castle where he will await judgment.”

“Judgment?” You should have seen this coming.

“He killed Phobos.” Athena says, “No matter what his reasons, the punishment will be dear.”

You don’t protest because you know it to be true. The gods are proud and unforgiving. They will forget Percy’s heroics and only remember that he dared strike down one of their own, no matter how deserving. “What will happen? What will Zeus do?”

“My father is not forgiving, but he will put his judgment to a vote. It is the only way to avoid a war with Poseidon.” Athena shakes her head. “Perseus almost started another Trojan War.”

“You’ll vote against him?”

Athena doesn’t hesitate. “Of course. Perseus has inadvertently turned Zeus and Poseidon on each other, something that Kronos himself plotted years ago. This could rip us all apart. I said so years ago and I say so again, he is _dangerous_.”

Your own mother has turned against you. This shouldn’t surprise. She has never been sympathetic and you know she disapproves of Percy. She’s just like the other gods. She accepts worship and heroisms done in her name, but the moment a mortal disobeys her, she will crush them.

Don’t think you are any different just because she is your mother. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Why do you think? Perseus means _‘_ to destroy’. Get away from him before he destroys you too.”

“You’re trying to turn us against each other. You’ve always hated Percy.”

“This isn’t a matter of hate or personal vendettas.” Athena says, “Answer me, is Percy unhinged?”

You cannot lie to your mother. Her face is as hard as her likeness on the _Athena Parthenos_ and even more stern. Her grey eyes bore into your bones and you are frozen. Say, “He’s not thinking right, but I can fix it.”

“No one can cure him from his madness. Not even Dionysus.”

“Mr. D doesn’t know Percy like I do. I can do this.”

“If you truly know Perseus, then you should know that he is lost.” Athena shakes her head. “You’ve lost your good judgment. I am disappointed.”

Bite your lip. Don’t feel a stab of betrayal in your chest. Stay strong and say, “Maybe you’ll be the one disappointed.”

Athena regards you for a second longer and turns her back. Do the same. As always, your mother has to have the last word. Over your shoulder you hear her say, “When Percy rides a wave of destruction, I hope you will recover your judgment.”

Walk back to Camp. Don’t think about what Sally might say. Let Poseidon handle that. Let the gods do their own work for once. Besides, you don’t want to see Sally cry.

* * *

 Wake from another nightmare and put it out of your mind. It doesn’t deserve any attention. Shove it into a dusty cellar in your mind along with everything else, then lock the door. You’re not the Athena counselor anymore—that honour goes to Malcolm—but you’re sorely needed around camp.

Piper and Jason are exiled, and Jason is grounded. Literally. Zeus took away his power to fly. Don’t think about what Percy would say. Don’t think about the way he would curl his lip in disgust. He would say the same things Luke once said: the gods don’t care about you, and you would be better off without them.

Your day passes by in a blur and you feel as if you are underwater. Voices are muffled and people spiral away from you, like they’re caught in ocean currents. Break up fights, manage the duty roster, and deal the Stolls’ sendoff pranks before they go to college. Be the leader of the camp that you need to be now that Jason and Piper are banned from camp.

You’re fine. You’re completely fine. Run the orientation film for two children that the Satyrs just brought in this morning. Forget what the two newcomers looked like the minute you walk out of the Big House. Get lunch and make conversation with your cabin-mates.

You’re done with most of your tasks when Deimos comes sauntering up to you. He looks too smug for someone who just lost a brother. Campers scatter behind you, but you’re too tired to feel fear. His Harley-Davidson is idling behind him, and when you stare at it, it morphs into a black war chariot.

Don’t say anything. Just stare at his curled lip and eye sockets that are dancing with orange flames. He walks until he is two feet away from you and says, “So, guess who Zeus just zapped into oblivion?”

His words ring in your ears like they’re organ pipes in a huge cathedral, blaring out for everyone to hear. Don’t show emotion. Don’t give this arrogant, petty, _bastard_ the satisfaction of breaking down. Bundle up your emotions and shove them in the same place you shove your nightmares. Say, “And you came because?”

“Just to let you know.” Deimos moves even closer and cups your jaw in his thick hand. “Little coward got what he deserved.”

Feel a chill trickle into your neck and through your limbs. Remember the times Luke muttered into the campfire. _“One day, Annabeth, we’ll get strong enough to challenge the gods. We’ll make this world better. I know we can.”_

Percy was also bitter to the gods, though no one noticed. He covered it up with a smile and a joke, but none of them saw Percy trick Bob into killing his own siblings, and none of them saw the look on Percy’s face when he repelled back the Titan army with the power of the Styx. No one heard him laugh maniacally as he tore through monsters like they were blades of grass.

Deimos is talking again. His breath smells like old blood and rotting bodies. “The gods put it to a vote, and seven of them decided to vaporize. Looks like your little boyfriend’s out of commission.”

The Drakon tooth knife feels smooth in your fingers. It is tucked behind you, out of sight, out of mind. Is this what Percy feels when he kills? Is it a sudden realization that the only thing stopping demigods from killing their forefathers is their own nerve? _Hubris_ is your fatal flaw, but it is the flaw of every god in existence. Deimos is arrogant and will never see it coming. Feel in control for the first time, like life is no longer rushing by you and you can finally run.

Ichor spurts out like a pierced water balloon. Deimos stumbles back in shock, and the god of terror shows fear. He throws his hands up instinctively. Rush in and jab at his belly.

More ichor pours onto the ground. Deimos yells and a wall of air pushes you into the Athena cabin. He swings his war mace at you. Duck and roll. Come up and try to lunge in again, but realize it’s a bad idea. You may be a better fighter, but his weapon has a longer reach, and one blow will mean death. Your head will be dashed and your bones, blood, and brains will escape all over the grass.

Fix your eyes on Deimos. The war mace relies on momentum and large movements. When he uses both arms to raise his weapon, you will strike. Keep on watching, even as Deimos starts to glow. It is a trick to intimidate you and make you lose your nerve, nothing more.

Then Deimos erupts into his true form and you realize that Zeus’ lightning bolt was nothing compared to a god’s true form. Burn in an instant that is over too quickly to even form a single thought and die.

* * *

 

The Underworld is different. Hades must have done remodeling. People press in on you, despite being in a huge cavern with a ceiling so high you can’t see it. It is lit with torches that glow with blue flames and give off no heat. No one here gives off any heat.

Shuffle forward. Keep on going forward to your judgment. No use hiding from it. You attacked a god, and even though you were less successful than Percy, the punishment will still be severe.

You cannot remember the faces of anyone you met here. They all blend into one another until it seems like you’re treading water in a sea of people, barely able to keep your head above water.

After hours, or even days, of shoving yourself forward, come up to three doors etched into a craggy cliff. It is guarded by two ghouls in black robes. Stare at them and you can see through their robes to their skeletons. Their skulls leer at each other as they talk.

Before you go any further, a man dressed in tight jeans and a V-neck materializes in front of you. Stop. In spite of yourself, you have to admire this man’s looks. Tousled black hair partially obscures his bright blue eyes. His V-neck is too small, and when he raises his hand in greeting, catch a glimpse of perfectly carved abdominal muscles.

“Um, hi.” You’re blushing. Stop. You need to be ready for something. This isn’t natural.

“Hi, Annabeth. I’ve been waiting for you.” He puts his hands in his pocket and strolls towards you. “The Underworld really needs funding for its infrastructure, wouldn’t you say?”

“Who are you?” This man looks like Percy’s older and incredibly good looking brother. A suspicion starts to creep upon you.

“Can’t you guess, dear? I know I normally walk around as a lady, but come on. Who else could be this alluring?” He gently grabs your arm and squeezes it. Honestly, you mortals and your prejudices.”

Don’t think about his arms around your waist, and _definitely_ don’t think about what kissing this man would feel like. Back away. Think. You’ve seen this person before. There’s a familiarity to the comfortable way he holds himself, as if he knows the entire world would fawn over him if given the chance.

“Aphrodite?” The uneasiness in your stomach intensifies. A visit from this god is never good news.

“Exactly!” Aphrodite says. “It’s been a while since I needed to use a male form, but I try to please whoever I’m talking to. So what do you think?” He spreads his arms.

“What are you doing here?” Your thinking is slightly impaired by the pair of intensely blue eyes that Aphrodite is flashing at you.

“To warn you.” Aphrodite says. She points to the rightmost door behind the ghouls. “That’s the express line to Asphodel. Just go there. Not as good as Elysium, but you’ll escape the Fields of Punishment. Judges are never kind to those who attack gods.”

“What’s in the other doors?”

Aphrodite shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t want to know.” He just points at the door on the right.

“What don’t you want me seeing?” Try to push past him. He pushes you back and he frowns. “Sometimes I think the worst thing about being a god is seeing history repeat itself. Either that or knowing the future and being unable to stop it.”

“What are you talking about?” Think, think, think, what needs to be kept a secret from you, even in death? _Percy_. The thought rushes through your body and makes you feel as if you’re alive. Only he could make Aphrodite so nervous now. Level your eyes at Aphrodite’s and force yourself to look at him. “I love Percy. I thought you would understand that.”

“I do.” Aphrodite shakes his head in sorrow, “You still don’t know how dangerous love can be.” Tears trickle down his face. “Only tragedy can come from a love this strong. Leave it while you can.”

Lean up to whisper in his ear and say, “Never.”

Stride past Aphrodite and the guards. Before they can protest, slam the door open and walk into Percy’s trial. Percy stands before three judges. You think one of them is Franklin Roosevelt, but you can’t be sure. Percy sprints over and hugs you. He still smells like a sea breeze, even in death. He is grinning and jumping up and down in delight. “You came! How did you convince Hades to let you in?”

He is so hopeful. His eyes are wide with delight and the color of the sea on a sunny day. He grins at the outraged judges behind him. You can already see what will happen, the devastation he will cause when he realizes you are truly dead. What will he say? Think of a way to avoid disaster. Quickly.

“What are you doing here, mortal?” The judge who looks like Roosevelt says, “You should wait your turn, like everyone else.”

“What do you mean?” Percy swivels from you to the judge. He is trying to block out the words and what they mean, but this is something his powers can’t defend him against.

“She has died, Perseus, and she should wait her turn like everyone else.” The judge in the middle says.

There is a pause, in which you start to feel the faintest tremor in the ground. Go to Percy and calm him down. Cup his face in your hands and look at his face, even if it is more terrifying than any vision Deimos could show you.

His face is still. He doesn’t smile, but he doesn’t rage. He holds you loosely and his eyes are unfocused, as if he’s trying to listen to a very soft sound. Judges are yelling again, but you don’t hear them. Feel as if Percy is dragging you underwater where their voices cannot reach you. Nothing can reach you now. Percy looks down at you and says, “I love you.”

His voice is soft and tender, but when you look up his face is still expressionless and he is still concentrating on something far away. The ground now judders and the judges yell at him. They lose their balance and fall, but you have no trouble standing. Nothing can reach the two of you.

Then the door bursts open under the force of a raging river that charges around the edge of the courtroom. Look at the horrified expressions of the three judges before the water disintegrates them. No ordinary water could do that, not even with Percy’s power.

He says, “It’s the river Charon brings people across. I forgot what it’s called.”

The River Acheron hurtles back through the door and off the cliff. Dozens of dead mortals walking up the cliff side are drenched and they too disintegrate into nothing.

It is just the two of you in the courtroom. Percy turns to you and hugs you tightly. Hug him back. Act like he makes you feel secure as always. Don’t let your fear show. Maintain your composure. Act as if Percy didn’t just destroy a dozen ghosts just for being in the way.

Percy kisses you on the forehead, and then the two of you start running down the cliff. He turns to you and asks, “How did you die?”

Say, “It doesn’t matter.” Cringe. That’s a stupid excuse. Think of some reason other than Deimos. You can’t have Percy going on another rampage.

“Don’t give me that.” Percy glares at you and says, “You were killed. You wouldn’t have just died by accident.”

“Where are we going?” Distract him. Change the subject.

“Orpheus’ entrance.” Percy says, “It brings us out to Central Park.” Slide down the side of a cliff with him and run along a field of ash and rocks. “Was it Deimos?”

Your breath catches in your throat and you cannot answer. You forget how shrewd Percy can be, just because he doesn’t do well in school. It’s easy to forget that he’s outsmarted almost every monster he’s encountered. “How did you know?”

“Just a lucky guess. He’s the kind of guy who wants revenge” Percy isn’t smiling anymore. He has that brooding expression he sometimes gets after a nightmare.

Jog up the side of a hill and almost fall down the bank of the River Styx. Percy stares at the oily looking river for a second, then says, “Stay here.”

Before you can ask where else you would go, he slides down the river bank and jumps in.

Open your mouth in shock. Your limbs freeze in horror and awe. Percy has gotten his mother’s blessing before, but it was years ago. And if Percy did survive, what would he do with this power?

Don’t be surprised Percy survives this. You find it hard to picture any situation where Percy might now die. The river bubbles over the spot Percy fell in, like it’s slowly boiling. Then a wild scream bursts from the river and Percy pushes aside the river. It sloshes onto the riverbank opposite you and gives Percy a wide berth. He crawls to the edge of the riverbank and shivers on the side while he releases the river.

Slide down to the edge of the bank and put an arm around his shoulder. He tenses and says, “Don’t get to near the water.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Now even Zeus won’t be able to kill me.” Percy smiles at you. “I can protect you from the gods; from every single one of them.”

Say, “You don’t need to worry about everyone like this.” Any other time you would feel annoyed at Percy even hinting that he needed to protect you. But now just feel fear at this drastic change in him.

“I have this power, all of it. I need to use it for good.” Percy gets up and starts jogging along the river. Take one last look behind you before following him. There is an army of skeletons speeding towards you, churning up huge clouds of ash.

Ask, “And who protects you? Who makes sure you’re okay?”

“I just jumped in the River Styx.” Percy frowns back at you, “What would I need protection from?”

“From yourself.” Be brave. You have to be. You’re the only one who has a chance at stopping him. “You’re changing. It doesn’t feel the same when I’m with you anymore.”

Percy’s eyes widen and he flinches back from you. His Adam’s apple bobs up and down in his throat as he tries to say something. He looks away and doesn’t say anything.

Say, “I still love you, but I’m worried about what you’re becoming.”

He doesn’t say anything at first. Then he whispers, “What am I becoming?”

Be careful. Be precise and tread lightly. His shoulders are raised and he clenches his fist. “You’re becoming more angry. You didn’t use to hate Zeus like this.”

“Yeah, getting killed by him changes my opinion of him a little, funnily enough.” He tries to grin, but his lip trembles.

“You need to stop and think. Find somewhere to rest.”

Percy shakes his head and grimaces. “I didn’t jump in the Styx to rest. Deimos killed you, Annabeth. That’s something I won’t forgive. Ever.”

“You don’t need to do this all for me.” Dig your fingers into his arm. Lean in closer to him.

Percy stares at the river, and the oily sheen reflects his face. It is distorted and twisted in the rapids. His reflection stretches and breaks apart before reforming. He then shakes his head, like coming out of a deep sleep. “Let’s go before Hades catches up to us.”

He gets up and the two of you start running.


	4. Chapter 4

Run with Percy. Scramble up huge boulders and climb towards a chink of light at the top of a huge chasm. Look down to see an army of skeletons chasing after you, led by the three Furies themselves. Their whips are ribbons of fire and they cackle as they draw ever nearer.

Percy looks behind and says, “Go on for a bit. I’ll catch up.”

Start climbing but look behind you. Percy stands with his back to you, and his dark hair whips about him as a gust of wind washes through the Underworld. He raises his arms, and the a grinding crash resonates throughout the Underworld. The boulders you are standing on shift. Pebbles clatter past Percy’s ankles.

Percy’s arms are raised like he is holding up the cavern ceiling. They quaver and look foreign to you. The Percy that emerged from the River Styx isn’t the one you know. His shoulder blades clench, and he raises his head to the mortal world.

The River Styx bursts from behind the army in a wave so large the flying Furies almost get doused. In a single blow, almost all of the army pursuing you disintegrates and scatters. Bones and weapons are washed away for a time before dissolving in the River Styx.

Percy turns back and starts climbing up again. He gives you a small smile and beckons upwards. Follow him into a low passageway that the two of you have to crawl through. Keep on crawling up and emerge into the sun of the mortal world. The light blinds you and the air above ground seems heavier. Your time in the Underworld is already starting to seem like a dream to be forgotten.

“Going somewhere?” Shadows overtake you and plunge you into darkness. They are the fears in the back of your mind that you run from. They are the monsters under your bed that sharpened their claws. They are everywhere and anywhere, just like the voice.

The shadows flicker between various monsters before settling into huge spiders. Don’t show weakness. You have literally killed the mother of all spiders. These won’t hurt you.

“Enough.” Percy dredges up water from the earth and grass beneath him in a sphere around the two of you, then expels it outwards.

The shadows part to reveal Nico. His olive skin looks pale next to the torrent of shadows behind him. His black hair merges with the mass of darkness behind him, and his Stygian Iron sword is in his hand. His eyes are as black as tar. “You can’t do this Percy. I’m a son of Hades. You have to obey the rules.”

“Good to see you again too.” Percy grumbles, totally unaffected by the severity in Nico’s voice.

“You’re not listening.” Nico shakes his head and the ring of shadows spreads around the three of you like the edge of an arena. “Go back to the Underworld now.””

“You’re just another pawn of the gods.” Percy says, “You don’t have to listen to their rules.”

“Everyone listens to the rules of death.”

“Except for the gods!” Percy is yelling now, and he starts to build a hurricane around him. Gales of ice wrap around him as he advances towards Nico. “Except for the most selfish and arrogant of them all! Except for people like Zeus who kill your mom! Or Hephaestus who built the monster that killed Bianca!”

The shadows around you sharpen and encroach in on Percy. Nico himself shrouds himself in them and seems to melt into the darkness. His voice comes from all around you. “How dare you use Bianca against me like that? How dare—“

“I have to!” Percy looks as if he is on the verge of crying. Though it seems jarring with the way he can level armies, this doesn’t surprise you. Nico is like a brother to Percy. This is a betrayal to Percy, and there’s nothing Percy hates more than betrayal. “You don’t get it. You learn to bear with the gods, so that in the end, you accept it when they kill everyone you love!”

“Please, Percy, don’t do this.” Nico’s voice echoes, “You’re better than this.”

“How long until Hazel dies? How long until Jason dies? What if Zeus killed Jason instead of just exiling him? Would you just nod and suck it up? I thought we were your friends.”

“Shut up!” Nico lunges out of the shadows to stab Percy, but his sword is merely deflected off Percy’s arm. “This isn’t you, Percy.”

“I’ve just changed.” Percy said, “And so have you. You work for _them_ now, don’t you? You’d let Deimos live and Annabeth die!” His face has been controlled throughout the conversation, but now he breaks into a yell the echoes through Manhattan. ”You would let the gods kill us!”

“Don’t try to fight me Percy.” Nico is moving through the shadows, darting around Percy. Nico knows that Percy must concentrate on a target before making their blood burst from eye sockets and broken arteries. “You aren’t the only one who picked up tricks in Tartarus.”

Percy flexes his arms, and rumbling in the ground starts. “If you’re going to stop me from attacking Zeus, then you’ve betrayed me. You’re no friend of mine.”

He screams out a command and the Hudson River thunders through the streets of Manhatten to wash away the shadows. The water clears away and the shadows are untouched.

“You can’t wash away the darkness, Percy.” Nico materializes behind Percy and puts his sword to Percy’s neck. “Come with me. I’ll put you in Elysium with Annabeth. I’ll sneak you past my dad.”

Percy shakes his head and grabs Nico’s sword, wrenching it away and flinging it on the other side of Hyde Park. “I know I can’t wash away the darkness.” Percy advances on Nico, who backs away in shock. “I’ve tried, gods, I’ve tried.”

“What have you done to yourself? How did you…” Nico shadow travels to his sword and keeps his distance from Percy. “No, don’t tell me.” Nico shakes his head. He doesn’t want to believe that Percy would bathe in the River Styx a second time.

“The nightmares still won’t stop.” Percy is still crying. Water congeals at his feet. “I see Annabeth dying over and over again. I see Jason falling out of the sky and I see you eaten by shadows. And you know the worst thing? I have the power to stop it all.”

He thrusts his hands at Nico and he falls to the ground in agony. Saliva trickles out of his mouth, and blood leaks out of his ears. “I have this power, but what good is it if I’m not going to use it?”

A puddle of shadows appears below Nico, who falls into it and disappears. He materializes a few metres behind you and says, “We can take care of ourselves, Percy. We can take care of you too.”

“No!” Percy waves his hand and more of the Hudson river barrels towards Nico. “You’re trying to kill me again. You’re just your dad’s servant!”

Nico fades and reappears behind Percy, but with a sweep of his hand Percy turns the Hudson and smashes it into Nico. The son of Hades tumbles back and slams into a tree. He slowly rises and says, “You need help. Stop this, please. What you’ve done isn’t natural. It’s not right.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Percy yells, “I loved you like a brother! I would have died to protect you!”

“Is that what you call this?” The shadows around you lengthen and Nico melts from one to the other. All you see are flashes of his gleaming sword, or the onyx flash of his eyes. His voice echoes throughout the park again. “Is this your kind of protection?”

“You’re helping the gods now.” Percy says, “You’re trying to kill me and Annabeth.”

“You’re dead already!” Nico yells, “Don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

“I’m not the one making it worse.” Percy closes his eyes and rolls his head back. Skeletons charge out of the darkness towards him, but their swords glance off Percy’s shoulders, and their spears bounce off his chest. He frowns as he concentrates on Nico. He clenches his fist and Nico tumbles to the ground and his limbs contort until he is immobile.

“Nico, I don’t want to kill you.” Percy says, holding Nico on the ground. “Just let us go, that’s all we want.”

“You’re not Percy anymore.” Nico’s eyes become so black they seem to suck away the light around him. Feel dizzy and lightheaded. Percy grows more transparent and his hold on Nico’s blood loosens.

Nico struggles to his feet as you and Percy grow more transparent. He shakes his head and whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

Already, the world around you is fading away. Listen to a whirring sound in the back of your head that sounds like wind blowing in your ear as you fall down a great chasm.

Percy glances over at you and his eyes widen. His voice is softer than usual as he fades, but his roar still echoes through Central Park. Percy thrusts his hands out at Nico. Blood streams out of his nose, and Nico’s trousers become stained with urine. Nico gurgles and convulses on the ground. He clutches his chest. He stretches his arm out to Percy. Then he falls to the ground and only twitches.

Your mouth is dry and it takes you two attempts to make a sound. Ask, “What did you do?”

“I filled his lungs up with water.” Percy says. He becomes less transparent as he walks up to you. By the time he hugs you, your bodies are both solid. “He was about to kill you, after everything we’d been through.”

The ground beneath you shakes. Percy glances at the entrance to the Underworld and says, “Let’s go.”

Start running with Percy. “Where are we going?”

“The Empire State Building.” Percy says, “Zeus won’t stop trying to kill us. You should have seen him when he killed me. He was so smug that he had gotten his way, as usual.”

“You can’t kill Zeus.” Grab Percy’s arm and bring him to a halt. Look him straight in the eye and say, “You’d be destroying western civilization! And what about Nico? You just killed him!”

“He was going to kill you.” Percy shakes your shoulders and his face is twisted in anger. “Why are you standing up for him? Do you want to die again?”

Say, “Percy, this doesn’t feel right anymore. Living is great, but not the way we’re living now.”

“We have to fight to live.” Percy’s eyes are as intense as storm clouds that herald destruction. “I need to fight, or else we’ll never survive for long. You need to understand that.”

He turns and starts running, leaving you grasping for something to hold onto while you are washed away by Percy’s fervor. You were supposed to help Percy and make him better, but you have just left the corpse of a friend rotting in Central Park.

Run alongside Percy. That’s all you seem to do since you died. You can’t control him, and you can’t even control yourself. Nico’s face, eyes screwed shut in pain, still not believing that Percy would actually kill him. Don’t imagine what Hades will do to Percy when the two of you enter the Underworld.

A cat-like yowl jerks you out of your thoughts. As you march alongside Percy, walk by a headless corpse of a sphinx and avert your gaze from the huge blood splatter on the wall. It doesn’t matter anymore.

The way to the Empire State Building is uneventful, and you soon see it towering over the other buildings. Stare at the building and look at how it trails up to the sky. The spire on top of the building sticks up into the sky, and as you squint, you see a figure silhouetted on the very tip.

“Stop.” You stop. Piper steps out from a side street and glares at the two of you. “You know why we’re here.”

Ask, “Zeus gave Jason back his powers?”

Piper nods. “It’ll be permanent if we can convince you to stop this.”

Percy laughs, “Why do the gods turn all of my friends against me.” He shakes his head and starts walking towards Piper. “You can’t talk us out of this one.”

“Go back.” Piper’s voice is soft and worms its way into your mind until you think of her voice as yours. Obey her.

“Stop it.” Percy clenches his fists. “Why do you all have to try and stop me? I thought we were friends.”

“Not after what you did to Nico.” Piper says, “Go back to Hades.”

Percy turns and starts to walk away, but he stiffens and whirls back. “I said stop!”

Piper starts choking and falls to the ground. Before you can do anything, a thunderclap resounds in the air and a huge explosion sends you tumbling backwards.

Get up, quickly, and stumble over to Percy. The lightning bolt that Jason unleashed was powerful, but Percy still stands there unharmed. His shirt is burnt off and turns to ash as it falls from his chest. “Last warning, Jason.” Percy yells, “I’ve bathed in the River Styx! You can’t kill me.”

Jason has picked up Piper and is flying around the two of you. He draws his hand back and hurls another lightning bolt at Percy’s chest. This time you are expecting it and close your eyes. Open them after Jason has thrown it, only to see Jason and Piper fall out of the air while Percy glares at them. “I trusted you! We defeated Gaea together!”

You know what Percy is going to do. Stop him. Run in front of him and block his vision. Face him and get so close he could kiss you if he wanted.

Percy steps back in shock and releases Jason and Piper. He is looking at you in confusion and the hint of disgust. “What are you doing, Annabeth”

Say, “You can’t.”

“We’ve been over this.” Percy shakes his head, “You can’t keep on defending them.” Percy tries to brush you aside. Duck underneath his arm and hold him by the shoulders. “You need to stop, Percy, please. You’re scaring me.”

“I’m scaring you?” Percy’s face twitches and his voice gets louder. “Who do you think I’m doing all of this for? Why do you think I bothered to do this in the first place?”

He stamps his foot and the asphalt cracks beneath him. A fire hydrant behind you bursts and you can feel the spray on your neck and arms. “You’ve changed, Percy.”

“Of course I’ve changed!” Percy waves his arm and you can almost feel the sea being drawn back in one huge breath. “I was _killed_ and so were you! By two unworthy gods who can only bully other people!”

“But killing Nico?”

“Don’t say his name. Don’t you dare.” Percy starts pacing back and forth. The drains beside him start pumping out water into the streets. “I did this all for you. Why can’t you stand beside me?”

“I just,” Struggle and find something to say. How can you tell Percy that all of this is wrong, and has been wrong since Deimos and Phobos charged through Manhattan. “Why is there so much killing?”

“Because of Zeus.” Percy looks to the sky and sneers. “Zeus thinks he’s so strong because he can kill whoever he wants. But I’ll tear it all down. Brick by brick.”

You hear it seconds before it hits. Percy has been channeling the sea for some time, and it rushes through the streets of Manhattan. Percy has turned the sea into a vengeful beast, and as a massive wave approaches you, it looks like an ugly dog opening its mouth.

The wave leaves the two of you untouched and Percy compresses the wave until it looks like a dense spearhead. The windows shatter but the stone pillars hold. Percy’s arms fly out to the side and the seawater gathers behind him again. All the while, more water pours out from the drains and from condensed storm clouds.

Wrap your arms around Percy and yell, “Please, just stop this.”

Percy ignores you, or perhaps he can’t hear you over the rushing of the water. He has drowned you out and is gathering as much water as he can for another assault. Jason fires lightning bolts at Percy, but he is smacked out of the sky by a tendril of water and crashes through the awning of a café and doesn’t get up.

Look up at Percy. His dark hair is being beaten about by the wind. Droplets of water are stuck to his face. He doesn’t see the friends he might kill, or the perverseness of what he’s doing. He doesn’t see this as destruction, just revenge.

Jason’s limp body is swept towards Percy, while Piper is struggling to stay afloat in the mass of water that Percy commands. Mortals are yelling as they are swept by the undertow, and soon drowned corpses that float to the surface will surround Percy.

“Please, Percy. Stop this.” Shake his shoulders in a futile attempt to stop him. “You’re not killing Zeus like this.”

“Then I’ll destroy everything he’s created, then kill him.”

Cry as his words hit you with the force of a hurricane. He has become as uncaring as the gods he is trying to kill. Athena’s words rise to the surface of your mind, even as you try to force them back down. _“When Percy rides a wave of destruction, I hope you will recover your judgment.”_

Your mother knew this might happen. She predicted Percy’s rampage, and knew that he only had one weakness.

Hug Percy with one hand and finger the hilt of your knife with the other. Look for a sign, for something that will show you Percy is still there. His face is locked into that distant smile of his, and remorse or guilt has been taken away. More water surges behind him and he prepares himself for a second strike. The ground rumbles beneath him as he reclaims his father’s title as Earthshaker.

Your tears are flying off your face to join the mass of water that Percy conjures. Unsheathe your knife and stand on tiptoes to whisper in Percy’s ear, “I loved you.”

Thank the gods his weak spot is still the same as before. It’s located in the small of his back, at the base of his spine. Embrace him and bury your head into his chest. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about how fragile Percy is. Just don’t think.

Percy’s second death is anti-climatic. Luke exploded, but that was because he was hosting Kronos. Percy just flops to the ground like any old corpse. Blood seeps out of him and spirals down the drain.

It’s hard to imagine what you’ve done. Stare at Percy and gently prod him with your foot. You didn’t actually kill him, did you? Why did you do it? He could have gotten better. Don’t scream. Don’t wail and cry. Shove that all behind you. Your feelings are monsters that terrify you by the mere hint of their presence. If you let them loose, they will destroy you.

The water Percy was holding is draining into the sea, though it is still up to your knees. Your legs buckle. Flop down into the water and stare at Percy’s body. It is floating facedown in the water. He can’t be dead. It was just a prick. This is _Percy_ , who survived Tartarus. Somehow you expect him to roll over and grin at you.

The gods are silent. Maybe they are actually showing respect for a fallen hero. No hero rose as high as Percy did, and no hero fell as far. A ghastly smile is locked onto your face. Keep holding it in place and walk away. Don’t think about where, just keep walking. Leave it all behind, and maybe you’ll forget it.

But then again, you were always bad at lying to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're almost at the end. Just one more chapter. Feedback or general opinions are always appreciated, as usual. Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Wander the Fields of Asphodel. Or don’t. It doesn’t matter. Grey ghosts churn around you, always searching for what they lost. A weeping father plodding through the fields for their lost child, young men and women trying to find the passion they lost upon dying, and in the middle of it all is you.

Sometimes you stand still, and sometimes you find you have walked for days without tiring or even noticing. Why bother, when everything looks the same?

You look for nothing, and you envy those hopeless ghosts who still find something to cling onto. You care for nothing, nor do you remember what it was like to feel emotion. Perhaps it is for the best.

He seems as real as a distant dream, as solid as smoke from a campfire fading into the night sky. You have locked away tears and rages and thrown away the key. When you returned to the Underworld the Furies came for you and flung you at the feet of Hades. His voice rang throughout the Underworld and in his fury apparitions hurled themselves at you to make you insane.

They made no difference. You stared at Hades without even blinking or saying a word. Eyes as dark as the depths of the sea flickered through your mind, and you pushed those thoughts away. Hades yelled at you some more, but all you could see was the dead body of a boyfriend you once knew.

Finally, when he realized that there was no vision that could scare you and no further pain he could inflict on you, he sent you here.

Once in a very long while, after your thoughts have traced out every avenue in your mind, you think about the events that led up to your death. The memories are distant, like a myth that happened to someone else. Did people mourn him? Or do people curse him. Perhaps he’s a blot in history the gods wish to erase. Perhaps no one will ever hear his name again.

Percy. You tentatively let the name roll through your mind. Feel your breath shudder and think of something else. You’re still not ready yet after all this time.

The ghosts drift in a collective direction and you sometimes resist the mindless pull of the dead. You feel as if you are floating with your head above the water, slowly pushing yourself in one direction or the other.

Once, a long time ago, you came to a chasm that dropped into Tartarus. Across the chasm was the Fields of Punishment. Monsters and humans stumbled across the fiery plains. Obsidian rocks sliced the feet of naked humans trying to escape their punishment. Salivating animals gnawed on flailing limbs, while other victims were dragged back to where they started.

You perched on the edge of the chasm until the tortured and torturers blended together and still you caught no sight of him. Perhaps Zeus sent him back to Tartarus for his crimes. Perhaps even now he wanders the poisonous wasteland, leaving a trail of corpses in his wake. Something broke the first time you were down there, and you weren't able to fix it. Maybe he has become a god down there, lord of righteous vengeance. The irony doesn’t escape you.

Maybe you have been here for days. Or maybe months. Or perhaps years. Time is a current that slips past everyone. In this place it doesn’t matter. Get up and turn your back. Drift to the sea of aimless souls with no purpose and lose yourself among them. After all, what else is there for you to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was a fun thing to write, although the second person POV got a little tiring after a while. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that! Any feedback or first impressions would be greatly appreciated. Hope the second person POV isn't throwing many people off. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Thanks!


End file.
